Ever Seen a Girl Smile Like That?
by Jyk
Summary: Kath is one of Toph's earth bending students, and its no question that he is interested. However, he must face the truth when he sees how she looks at the Avatar. TAANG!
1. Chapter 1

"Stop being such girls!" Master Toph roared in a thundering voice that did not seem possible for her small body to be able to make. Her teeth were bared in frustration as her earth bending students scurried away from the oncoming boulder that was shooting down a rock ramp again.

Kath was embarrassed to say that as the boulder reached the bottom of the ramp, and became on even ground with him that, he too, dove to his left out of fear. He stayed down on his knees afraid to look his younger master in the stormy, blue, unseeing eyes. The other men that had dodged the rock stayed down too.

"In line, now!" Master Toph roared, and the panting men scurried to their feet with haste. They lined up in front of their master with shameful faces, and heaving chests. A few fixed their uniforms in attempt to impress the master even though she was blind.

Master Toph strode by each of them, "I'm here to train men to fight in The Earth Bending Army. I am _not _here to babysit a bunch of babies that cannot stand a few bruises!" As Toph hovered in front of Kath he couldn't help letting his eyes roam over his master.

Her bangs hung unkempt, and its beautiful black color contrasted her calm blue eyes. The green tunics she wore that were meant for men could not hide her curves, but they did not do them justice either.

"Solider Trainee Kath," Master Toph said stiffly, "If I wanted to be stared at guys I would be a waitress. Do I look like a waitress to you?"

Kath turned bright red, "No, ma'm!" he shouted at her. She turned, and continued to lecture about how earth benders need to face their challenges head on. Kath silently cursed her ability to pretty much depict their thoughts by feeling their heart beat.

"Now! Are you ready to face that boulder…" Master Toph suddenly ducked as a rock hurdled at her head. She easily avoided it, and whirled to face the oncoming attacker, "Stand down!" she said to her alert students. She felt the ground with her feet, "Show yourself!"

Another rock shot towards her. She reached out, and crushed the rock in her fist.

Kath felt bad for whoever was on the other end of that rock.

"I wonder if the Blind Bandit has lost her touch?" Came an airy voice, and suddenly a man leapt from a large wall, and landed without making any sound. Kath nearly chocked as he saw the arrow tattoos that decorated the man's arms.

The man ran a hand through his shaggy black hair.

Kath shot a look over to his master, and saw something that surprised him. Master Toph was smiling.

"Twinkle Toes," she said softly, and for a moment a look of happiness and longing shined in her blue eyes before she took a fighting stance, "Let's see how my first student has progress without my training."

The men around Kath stirred excitedly.

Master Toph turned towards her students, "Leave the arena, but you should watch this. This could be the fight of a lifetime."

Kath left with the others for there was no arguing with his master, or you may get a rock to the head.

"Come," the avatar said returning her fighting stance, "Let us see if the student has surpassed the teacher."

"Ha!" Master Toph said sliding her feet across the ground, "That could never happen."

They faced each other for a long while, waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, the avatar spun in a crouch, and rocks that resembled a wave raced towards her. She put both her hands up in a cross over her head, and the rocks split around her.

She stomped on the ground, and kicked seven rocks in a row at the avatar. He dodged the first three, crushed the fourth, and returned the other three in the form of shards. As Master Toph started to dodge those, he sent long pillars at her from all directions.

She ran towards him, and easily dodged the oncoming rocks. She suddenly dropped, and slid under a diagonal pillar on her knees, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. She rolled to her feet to find that she had to relook for the avatar.

She suddenly leapt up as the avatar erupted from ground below her, and both him and earth fingers tried to grab her. She leapt backwards, and slid a few feet. The avatar quickly pulled himself out of the earth. Master Toph put a fist on her chest, and slammed it to the ground. A pillar erupted from below him, and shot him into the air.

Kath couldn't suppress a small smile. Even the avatar couldn't beat his amazing master.

Master Toph tilted her unseeing eyes upward as she waited for the avatar to come back to the ground. There was a long silence as they all waited for him to come back down, but he never reappeared.

Kath looked at his master expecting to see a look of victory plastered there, but instead there was a look of panic and worry. Kath watched in surprise as she started desperately feeling the earth for his vibrations.

Kath had never seen her so distressed.

Suddenly the avatar appeared behind her from a thick mist, and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Victory," he said rubbing his dirty face on his shoulder, "But that pillar sure took me by surprise." The look of relief and anger traded places on Master Toph's dirty face.

The avatar slowly ran his hands down from their place on her upper arms to intertwine his fingers with hers. He whispered something in her ear that was blocked by her wild hair.

Kath waited for some witty remark, or for Master Toph to fight, but instead she leaned her head into his mouth, and, did something that no one had ever seen before, she blushed. The avatar grinned happily, and reached around her to grab her chin.

He turned her face towards him, and, through his ability to lip read, Kath was able to see him say, "If you don't want me to, you better speak now." Master Toph didn't say anything, instead she pressed her mouth to his.

He saw the avatar blink in surprise, and kiss her back. The soldiers in training all watched the two possibly most powerful benders in the world kiss with more interest than they've ever paid to lessons.

The two benders broke their gentle kiss, and Master Toph seemed to realize that she was still in the middle of teaching a class. She bit her lip, and cupped her hands, "Ummm, class is dismissed!"

Suddenly, the class that has never once spoken out of turn, erupted in whistles and hollers. Master Toph turned bright red.

The avatar reached around the back of her, and gave her a playful squeeze. She struggled against him, but there was no real attempt behind it.

"Let go, Twinkle Toes!" she snapped but it was because she was more embarrassed, but could not hide the pleasure in her eyes. The avatar gave a cocky grin, and suddenly the entire arena was suddenly filled with a cloud of dust.

Kath leaned back against the wall. "Well, it looks like trying to win her is impossible."

"What do you mean?" one of the older soldiers asked.

"We can't compete with that," he said slowly, "Ever seen a girl smile like that?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everybody! Jyk here. I had planned making this a one-shot, but after a huge response to the last one, I decided that another one couldn't hurt. I would also like to say….thanks it means a lot for people to review, so everyone who sent a review or alert, I thank you a thousand times. So I will not bore you with the blabbing of a fool, and let you read._

The air was filled with the sweet smell of berries, and I greedily leaped from one branch to another while stuffing my cheeks full of red, bell shaped fruits. My little stomach had started to hurt, for I had been here for a long while, but until the berries were gone, I would stay.

"Momo!" I turned around, for I recognized enough human blabber to understand the name I'd been given. I grabbed another handful of berries before flying over to my human companion. I landed on his shoulder, and balanced on my hind legs.

"Wow! He's gotten huge!" My white fur stood up as I faced the aggressive girl that always stole my berries. I grabbed my berries, and hide them in my stomach. I scurried to his opposite shoulder for my newly haired companion always stopped her from stealing my food.

"Seems like he hasn't forgotten you." My companion said to the very loud girl. I stuffed the remainder of the berries in my mouth, and curled my tail around my companion's shoulders. The girl made a strange sound that sounded much like what humans did when they chocked, but I'd learned that humans make this choking sound to show amusement.

I switched my nose to make sure that this was the rude girl for that girl rarely made the chocking sound. I smelled the smell of earth and sweat. It was her! She took a step towards us, and I realized that she must be heading towards my berry bushes.

I dove to wards it, and let out a string of warnings by chattering my teeth together, and fluffing my tail up.

However, my alarm was for nothing. She didn't even take another step towards my bush, but walked into my human companion. I've seen her do this many times. Each time, my companion is sent flying through the air as the earth suddenly attacks him from all directions and tries to eat him.

I looked backed towards my berries and to my companion in wonder which one I should protect. My companion was always taking care of me, but these were really good berries. He always took burrs from my fur, but these were really good berries. He always let me sleep against him when I was cold, but these were really good berries!

I pulled my ear in confusion, and made my decision. I leapt forward onto the loud girl's head. I grabbed her ears, and pulled at her hair.

She let out a startled yell, and started dancing around in circles trying to shake me off, but I had wrapped my tail tightly around her head, and was holding on with my back paws. As she started trying to whack me, I bit at her fingers when they came near.

I could hear my companion screaming my given name, and I realized that he must be thanking me. Proud with praise I continued my relentless attack on the girl's colorless hair. The girl hung upside down, and tried to shake up off, but I held on!

I grabbed her ears, and stuck my back feet on her mouth, so as she shook I had nice little hang ons. She was tried to talk, but every time she tried to open her mouth, I batted at her tongue. Finally my companion grabbed me as if to beg me not to kill this poor girl.

"Momo!" he shouted. I scurried out of his very tight and grateful hug, and jumped down on the ground. I shot a victorious look at the very messy looking girl, and knew she wouldn't be stealing my berries every again. I looked to my companion, and chattered proudly.

"What was that for?" The girl's loud voice shook me from my proud state. I flicked my tail, and stared at the ground around me. I swatted it a few times to warn it not to mess with me. "That little…"

My companion went into a series of chocking noises.

"Twinkle Toes!" she slammed into him, and they started to roll around on the ground. I figured I had done enough to weaken the girl, and my companion could handle it. I retreated to a nice bush with the ripest berries to eat well deserved sweets.

I heard as the two humans fought quite loudly behind me. I couldn't tell who was winning, but when I glanced back I saw my companion sitting on her stomach, and doing an attack to her sides. She had turned red in the face, and was making the chocking sound.

I turned back to my berries more at ease now that I knew my companion was handling his own well. I shoved a few berries into my mouth before a little bug caught my attention. It was a small bug with bright green wings.

I snatched it up in my paws, and held it to my mouth. It started vibrating. I yowled, and released it. It flew onto the trunk of a near tree, and rubbed its back legs together. I looked at my paw for bite marks, but saw none.

I returned my eyes onto the bug. I puffed up my furry chest. I knew I could handle a little bug. I dropped down low to the ground, and inched my way forward. The bug remained unaware as I stalked right below it.

I snatched for it, and it jumped out of my reach. I chattered angrily, and reached again. The bug jumped higher up the tree. I jumped up on the trunk, and the bug sped up the trunk. I shot after it expertly, and only ran into a few branches.

The bug ran out on a branch, and opened its wings. Realizing my prey was about to fly away, I jumped. I caught the bug in my paws, and shot down towards the earth. I opened my wings, and landed on a nearby branch.

I shoved the bug in my mouth. It started vibrating, but I refused to open my mouth. I grabbed my head to keep my eyes from shaking. I tried to swallow, but the bug stubbornly grabbed hold of my tongue. I decided to hold it there until he died.

I looked down to my companion to see if he'd saw my epic battle, but I saw that he had not. He had lost to the loud girl! She was sitting on his stomach now, and leaning down to him. I could see that she had her mouth on his.

My fur rose angrily. How dare she try to steal berries that were obviously his if he'd gotten them in his mouth already! Stealing berries from another was a crime! I spit the bug into my paw, and gave a screech.

I dove down towards them, and landed by their heads. I pushed her head away from his with all the strength I had in my little body.

"Momo!" my companion sounded angry, and he had every right to be. His mouth was empty! She had already stolen the berries! I leapt forward onto her face once again, but this time I was determined.

She opened her mouth, and I shoved the bug in it. I jumped away from her. Now she had a bug, and she wouldn't steal my companion's berries. I looked over to my silently chocking companion. What would he do without me?

The loud girl rudely spit out my bug, and screamed, "I left class for this? I'm going back!"

"Wait!" my companion bravely ran after fleeing girl, and chased her away from our berries. I saw him tackle her to the ground, and steal the berries she was hiding in her cheeks. I would have watched him put the female in place had it not been for the way the beautiful berries seemed to be calling my name.

**I'm sorry, but I figured that this must be along the lines that Momo thinks along. I always wonder what goes on in his little furry head. **


End file.
